To Collar a Wolf
by Tara Seline
Summary: Anna and Belle are twins, American, and bounty hunters who have somehow found their way into Paris. Now their only hope to get home is to capture an elusive bounty: Dr. Jekyll. But it won't be so easy, it seems he's already being tracked by someone else.


**Discalimer: Obviously neither me nor willandjemlover own League of Extraordinary Gentlemen or any of the characters in it. This chapter is almost all our material however, except for the mention of Dr. Jekyll, who doesn't belong to us. You know the rest. Enjoy!**

It was sometime close to midnight. It was summer. It was dark, and even darker in the shadowed corners in which Anna Wolfe darted between. There weren't many lights to speak of in this shabbier section of Paris. Street lights could be seen in the far distance, but never close enough to even make out much more than a small spot of light, like a firefly. In daylight, she would have walked down the middle of the cobblestone road, but at night it wasn't safe to even be outside. Even when it appeared that there was no one in sight, there was always someone watching. Anna was almost home, and she'd be there any minute.

Anna was not French and niether was her family. She was in fact very American. Her parents had been American, but their children were all born in England. It was almost amusing that she was in Paris because she spoke hardly two words of French. She and her twin sister were in Paris on a job though, and they couldn't leave until it was done. She had been following their target around all of this day and well into the night, and they would go after the man the next night. They were bounty hunters, but they worked only for the government. That meant no fratinizing with gangs or criminals... except when they were putting them behind bars.

Anna turned and slipped into a small alley. She ran down the narrow cobblestone path and, glancing back over her shoulder, stepped into a doorway. She inserted the key and quickly scampered in, being careful to close the door quietly behind her and lock it again. She stood with her back against the wall and let her eyes ajust to the darker room. When she could see better she slowly crept forward towards the table in the center of the room. She picked up the small box of matches and lit the candle sitting there on the table. The room lit up and the woman previously cloaked in darkness was revealed.

"You're home late" Isabella stated, arms crossed as she looked upon her sister. Anna shook the match she held to extinguish it and shrugged. She flopped into the chair beside her. Her sister sighed as she began walking to the chair beside Anna. Anna took off her cap and laid it on the table before she began to take off her boots.

"Why do you always insist on wearing boy's clothes whenever you go out?" Isabella asked smoothing out her skirt as she sat down. Anna shrugged again as she unlaced her boots. Anna was sliding her first boot off when Belle sighed and said, "Anna, we need to talk"

"You have been, haven't you?" She paused to look her sister in the eye before setting her boot on the ground and starting on the second one. Isabella sat silently, watching her sister absently, and running over in her head what she had planned to say. She wondered if it was really the _right_ thing to say. Anna set her second boot next to the first and slowly looked up at Belle. "Well?" She asked as she started to take her red hair out of it's bun.

"Well Anna, I've been thinking..."

"That's never a good sign" Anna smirked. Her playful tease was met with a hard stare.

"I've been thinking about our job" Belle said seriously.

Anna's arms slowly fell into her lap and her shoulder-length mess of hair tumbled down to glisten in the dim fire light "What about it?"

"Well, we haven't hit any big marks here lately, so consequently our money is slowly dwindling, and, I mean, we're _already_ at the bottom of the food chain, as it were..."

"Oh. Well if that's all your worried about..." Anna grinned and pulled a peice of folded paper out of her pant pocket. She unfolded it and smoothed it out on the table, "Here you are. This is our next mark. Catching him means free passage back to England, where at least everyone speaks English, and then we get the reward money and we can go back to America and-"

"And what? Go back to living in a shack again?"

"Uh, Belle, we have a house in Amer-"

"Anna! Have you looked around us lately? Look! Look at this place! It's filthy and small, and we have rats living in the walls that are just as hungry as us. We have two rooms to call our home"

"Technically, a bathroom is a room, Belle. That makes three rooms..."

Belle deliberately closed her eyes and flopped back against the back of her seat. She lifted one arm and hid her face within her hand, and after a few moments said, "Anna, what I'm trying to say is that we can't keep doing this. First off, we're girls, and that automatically makes people not want to hire us. Secondly-"

"What does being a girl have anything to do with anything, Belle? Just look at me, Sis. You know everything I've accomplished, everything we've accomplished together. Did being female every stop us?"

Belle snapped. She flashed her eyes dangerously at her sister, "Anna! The Pack is gone! They're all dead or they fled the country! You can't keep pretending that you're this- this superhero just because you led your own gang!"

"The Wolf Pack wasn't a gang, Belle! We were fighting for what we believed in, not because our lives were messed up!"

"Yeah? Tell that to our parents! Oh wait, you can't- because they worried themselves to death about you!"

"Oh really? So now it's my fault their dead? Take a look in the mirror, Miss Priss! Who went off to join her sister once they were gone? Hmm?"

"I was trying to know what you were going through so I could help you Anna! I didn't want you to be in that state, so I tried to put myself in your situation to see if I could find a way out!"

Anna waved her hand as if shooing off a fly as she turned her head away from her sister, "I don't want to talk about this..."

"Too bad, Anna. As I was going to say, this job doesn't support us, and it sure as hell doesn't support our brothers. Besides, they need someone to look after them. They don't go to school, and we're never home to watch over them. For all we know they could be going out into the street and pick-pocketing people while we're gone! We keep moving around too, and that's not good for young children. I think we should just stay here in Paris, get a better place, and settle down for good."

"Oh come on Belle, you don't mean that..."

"Yes, I do, Anna. This is it. No more. I applied for a job in the market. All I have to do is cut flowers, I don't even have to talk to anyone..."

"Belle! What about our gig?"

"I told you, it's done. I'm not going to go gallavanting around strange cities looking for criminals anymore. Okay Anna?"

"No, it's not okay!" Anna jumped to her feet. "Belle, this is the guy we've been waiting for! He's worth tons! England wants him bad, and they're willing to pay thousands for him to be tracked down and put under lock and key! This guy is our ticket back to America, and then we won't have to do much more than simple jobs for the rest of our lives, like flower cuting! And we can send the boys to school!" She had walked back behind her chair, and now had her hands on the back of the chair as she leaned against it.

"They won't like school..." Belle said slowly as she drew the paper towards her and carefully ran her eyes over it "Dr. Jekyll, huh? It says to be prepared for heavy resistance... This guy doesn't look dangerous at all."

"He's some sort of mad scientist or something. Nothing we can't handle. Anyways, the English were having problems with him but instead of capturing him, they ran him out of the country... Now their worried that if he starts causing problems here, France will find out where he's from and blame England, and things happen and then they have a war. So, England wants us to get him back to London before he does something really bad"

"And you know where he is, do you?"

"Where do you think I was all day? A cafe? I was shadowing the guy!"

Belle sighed and folded the paper in half, looking down on it in contemplation. Anna smirked because she knew she'd gotten her. There was no way Belle was going to turn this down...

"Well... No" She set the page down and stood up, starting to walk off.

"Hey wait a second!"

"Anna," Belle wheeled around to face her sister, "when I say no, I mean no!"

"Belle please. You know we can do this. You know it'll get us back to America... What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid!" Belle leaned over and snatched the paper from Anna's hands. She opened it up again, looked over it one more time, then slowly glared up at her sister "You swear that once this job is through, we'll be done?"

"Yep"

"No more bounty hunting? Ever?"

"Nope. Not ever"

Belle squinted her eyes and regarded her sister critically. "You _swear_?"

"On the head off my twin" Anna placed one hand over her heart and held the other up, winking playfully at her twin sister.

Belle shook her head, smiling, and sighed out, "Alright"

Anna grinned and clapped her sister on the shoulder "I'm going to go make sure the boys are all still asleep..."

"We aren't..." Anna and Belle turned towards the bedroom doorway to find Ben standing there, carefully closing the door behind him so it wouldn't squeak.

"Ben, why are you up?"

"You're making an awful lot of noise in here" Ben whispered "I wouldn't be surprised if you've woken up the whole block by now... I just managed to get Tom and Jessie back to sleep..."

"Sorry Ben. We'll be quieter next time..."

"Let's hope there won't be a next time. You guys can get pretty violent when you get into a fight. Anyways, did I hear something about us going back to America?"

The girls smiled kindly at their ten-year-old little brother "Go on back to bed, Ben, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Alright?" Belle said.

Ben shrugged and yawned, turning his back on the sixteen-year-old twins and he walked back into the bedroom.

**So the rest of the story will get posted sometime this summer when me and willandjemlover actually start working on it. I'm sure the rest of the chapters will be longer than this. We just wanted to get this part up now since we already had done this just to see if anyone would actually like it. As I'm sure you have already noticed, this is off of the movie that was made and not the actual comic, but there isn't a posting under movies so it's here. There may or may not be romances in the future; that's for us to know and you to find out ;). Thanks for reading, and remember to please review.**


End file.
